


She loves you

by Bittergum



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, not edited at all, sorry I wanted to write something real quick between classes, this is straight brain to fingers with no filter, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittergum/pseuds/Bittergum
Summary: Lynera was in love with you.





	She loves you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going thru some stuff lately and I needed an outlet so uhhhh whats up

Lynera was in love with you. 

There was no doubt in your mind that she loved you. She listened to your every word (especially if you were talking about your exes, your friends, your crushes), texted you often and in bulk, and always loaded your social media accounts with notification after notification, replying and commenting on nearly everything even though she rarely ever used hers (aside for posting her stories and poems which, thinking about it, could have very well been about you). You never noticed at first, because most of your other friends did the same for the most part, but it suddenly hit you just now. She would offer to do chores she knew you hated, she’d always go to you first for advice, she was always there for you, a self appointed right hand troll, and you always loved the help she provided, but you didn’t know if you loved her. She loved you. 

The signs started much farther back than you had even realized, and they were all so suddenly overwhelming. You knew she had cared for you as you did for her, but you’d never considered dating her (well, nothing outside the occasional scenarios you thought about from time to time). Could you even date her? You definitely shouldn’t. Well… probably? It wasn’t a good idea, and even she probably knew it. Unless it was pale, then maybe… but it wasn’t, right? You shouldn’t.

Jades usually don’t date each other, if they date at all. You all work together, live together… if a breakup were to occur, it’d be hard to deal with for everyone in the caverns. Even Lanque wouldn’t dare enter a quadrant with a fellow jade, as he often joked about doing. It’s probably why she couldn’t tell you, or maybe she was just afraid to lose what you had now. But now you knew, and you didn’t know how to handle it. 

If you ignored it, it wouldn’t end well, and would probably just cause further issue. If you confronted her, you’d probably scare her away, crush her. You should probably just wait until she tells you, but there’s no telling when that will be, if at all, and even then, you don’t know what you would say. There were a thousand ways to say no, but it’d still be a no, and even if you really, truly didn’t act any different after, she would. You could panic and say yes, but then what? How would that work itself out? You two spend a few months in a kind-of-awkward redrom before the ordeals? Would it be everything she wanted, or disappointing? Would it even matter? The two of you would be isolated in space before the end of this sweep. 

You continue to let your mind run laps to distract yourself from the obvious: you didn’t know how you felt about Lynera. Your thoughts were too jumbled to process any real thoughts at the moment, so you try and start with the obvious. She was your best friend, yeah, you two did nearly everything together, and even if she could be a bit overwhelming and intense at times, you still loved her. As a friend, of course. Just a friend. She loved you as so much more though, and you… you. Don’t know.

Maybe… it would be nice. You two already got along so well, and she seemed to really like you (well, obviously). Would dating change anything? She’d still love you, only she could openly do it. You’d still love her the way you always have, because she’d not only be the Lynera you grew up with, your best friend, but she’d be more open with you. More honest. You’d be the same as you always were, except you’d be able to be intimate with her, to hold her, share a coon, kiss her… 

You turn your phone off and start to get ready to go to sleep. You refuse to think about it any more, especially not while you were so tired, especially not so soon after your breakup. You stare at the ceiling, focusing on nothing. You think of nothing.

 

You soon realize that your inability to act could result in you losing her, and you don’t know why it scares you so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> God Lynera & Bronya's whole dynamic is so interesting to me


End file.
